


Not Alone

by Ellienerd14



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baz is too, Paz friendship, Penny and Baz brotp, Penny is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Baz spends a lot of time alone after returning to Watford but Penny is there for him.





	

Since the ‘Numpty Incident’, I’ve been more exhausted than ever. As if being dead wasn’t hard enough. (Half dead? It’s not like I can google it.) Snow doesn’t take his eyes off me and it’s not for a reason that will put me out my misery. He treats me like I’m a bomb, like I'm about to go off and bite him at any moment. He clutches his cross as if it will keep me miles away. (Nothing will keep away me from him apart from death. Even then I’ll show up and stalk him from beyond the veil.)

I stop hunting at night, which only seems to put Snow more on edge. I hunt in the morning, feeding off rats as he stuffs his face at breakfast. I suppose it’s the way things should be, the chosen one with his admirers and the vampire sulking in the dudgeon.

There’s a creaking behind me and a clearing of someone’s throat. Snow has never been less subtle. Not even in our fifth year. 

But, surprisingly, it’s not the golden boy who’s behind me.

“Baz.” Penelope Bunce is wearing a stern expression and Dalek pyjamas. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it usually Snow the one who stalks me?” I’m too tired for this, spending my night watching Snow’s less than peaceful slumber. I cast spells when he had nightmares, against my better judgement.

“You look awful.” Bunce is blunt. She looks ready for business, like I’ve already given her all she needs to know. 

“Isn’t that lovely of you to notice?” I sneer at her and hope that Bunce takes a hint.

She doesn’t.

“You look miserable. When you think no one is looking. When you’re not glaring.” Bunce’s face looks kind suddenly and I hate how it makes me feel. “And it’s not Agatha.”

“How do you know?” Bunce is smarter than I ever thought. She’s brilliant and with no Watson to slow her down, there’s no stopping her.

“Because, like Simon, you’ve failed to notice we hold hands under the table.” Bunce and Wellbelove? I suppose they make sense. 

“Congratulations,” I say, although it doesn’t come out as sarcastically as I hoped. “You’re queer.”

“You don’t look at Agatha.”  Bunce has a glint in her eye that would make the Humdum run. “You look at Simon. Constantly.”

“He’s my archenemy.”

“No.” Bunce shakes her head. She’s changed her hair to pink, which I can only assume is to please her girlfriend. “You're Simon’s archenemy.”

I shrug, like none of this matters. I wish it didn't. “Same difference.”

“You’re in love with him.” I’m so shocked my face gives me away. No one has ever figured it out before. 

“Same difference," I repeat. It’s always been a thin line between love and hate with Snow. 

“I know how you feel," Bunce says. I’m not sure how to react. She’s talking like we’re friends. I don’t have friends. (I have minions.) “Hiding it. I suffered when Simon and Aggie spend time together too.”

I smirk at the nickname. “Aggie?”

“Shut it.” I follow Bunce’s orders. I’m tired. I’m always tired and thirsty and heartbroken. “Baz, what are you doing with Simon?”

“Tormenting him. Ruining his life. Planing his untimely demise. Take your pick." 

Bunce shakes her head. “It’s killing you.”

“Everything kills me.” I spark a fire in my palm. It’s as easy as breathing. “I’m flammable.”

“Baz.” There’s pity in Bunce eyes. I hate that look. “Let me help you.”

I turn away from her. “I don’t need help.” I spit out the words and hope if they’re bitter enough they’ll feel true. 

Bunce sighs and for a moment I imagine her leaving me alone. But Bunce has never been beaten that easily. She’s stubborn. Even more so than Snow, which I didn’t think was possible. 

“You don’t have to be alone Baz.” Bunce reaches for my shoulder and I flinch.

“Yes I do.”

I spot Bunce shaking her head out the corner of my eye. I can barely stand to look at her and it’s not for the usual reasons. She touches my shoulder gently. I don’t move this time. 

“You _don’t_ ," Bunce repeats.

I look at her. Penelope Bunce, Snow’s sidekick. She’s been my biggest competition in school since first year. She wears her hair in a rainbow of colours. She’s in love with a girl who’s supposed to marry Snow. Penelope Bunce is a legend waiting to happen and she’s offering her hand out to me. An offer of help and friendship

I take her hand.

“I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave feedback!


End file.
